Yuuno Migikuro
Yuuno Migikuro, formerly Yuuno Migikuro Dyle, is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. She was one of the five heads of the Dyle Clan, and one of the Masters of the Caster class Servant in the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. As an NPC, she is portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality Yuuno has not been explored deeply, but she is blunt to her allies and respectful toward her enemies. She doesn't believe in unfair fights and places a great deal of stock in honor and respect for combat. even when ambushing her opponents she reveals her presence and makes sure they know who she is and what her intentions are. She has an angry streak that only emerges when someone she cares about deeply is hurt, at which point she has shown herself to be vengeful and bloodthirsty toward whomever hurt them. History Yuuno Migikuro is one of the five heads of the Dyle Clan, all of whom are young talented swordsmen who have split the Soul of Mugenkage among themselves to lessen its fatal effects. The Dyle Clan Heads have all been mentally altered to be unsure of if their personal history is correct, so each knows two versions of their history: one that sees them originate outside the Dyle Clan, and one that sees them as the true heir to the Dyle Clan by blood. This is done to protect the true heir to the clan until the curse is lifted. Yuuno's personal history is that of a Russian princess who was offered to the Dyle Clan as part of a political deal when she was 11 years old. Initially a consort for the family head at the time, she trained as a duelist and learned the ways of the Kensai trained by the Dyle Clan. Her proficiency and skill became so quickly apparent that she was taken in by the Dyle Clan's military leader at the time who began to train her to replace him. At age 18 she succeeded him and became the youngest general in the families history, as well as the greatest swordsman in the clan. Recognizing this, she was asked by the heir to the clan to become one of the heads of the family and take part in the upcoming Holy Grail War they had been invited to be in. Hoping to free the clan from their curse she accepted and was given a fifth of the parasitic curse that defines the clan. Role in Plot Starlight Incinerator Yuuno was the first member of the Dyle Clan to greet the Incinerators as they arrived. She introduced them to Gisei, and led them to the chamber where their mission would begin. She watched as they fought the guardian of the chamber to measure their combat effectiveness for herself, and acknowledged their skill afterward. Moon Festival Holy Grail War June 23rd. Her first appearance in the war was riding a huge Skull Drake, ambushing David Durn and Isla McCraken in Biasca when they were fleeing from Saber. They fought against them briefly, continuing after Lancer appeared. They conceded when they realized Saber was heading in their direction. During the encounter she questioned David, Isla and Moon Assassin about the location of Noriko Ikari, eventually exchanging information leading her to belief Berserker had killed her and in return she gave them information about the Incinerators and where they were lost. Agreeing to leave the group for a few days while she went after Berserker, she took her leave. Later that day she showed up at the Die Katze Mau, having been invited several days previous by Cybele. As she waited for Cybele to arrive she talked with the group and witnessed many of their conversations and interactions, eventually confiding in them the nature of the Dyle Clan, the dubious nature of her own memories and that only Noriko means anything to her. In particular she expressed fear to David about a Kestrel agent she knew was trying to eliminate them in the war, totally unaware that he was that person. She was present when Peridot Titania and Sorcha Faedotter forcefully evicted the players and briefly established that they had a relationship with the Dyle Clan. Returning inside, she used Cybele's grimoire to acquire knowledge of the location and circumstances of the Incinerators and Noriko. Doing this came at a heavy cost, as the book took her sight in return. Optimistically, Yuuno declared that she'd been trained to move and fight even if she was blinded and didn't consider this a problem. She revealed to the players that the Incinerators were alive; Maple and Shiori Ai were being cared for by someone in Personico whereas Jormyr and Noriko were being held in some stronghold Il Cacciatore has set up to house his stolen animals and Darius was being kept in an underground labyrinth Il Cacciatore uses as his base of operations. Determined to investigate, she set out and told the players she appreciated their conversations. Relationships & Affiliations Dyle Clan Yuuno is recognized as a talented swordsman within her clan, having fought her way up from being a mere consort set to be married to the heir of the family to being a respected head of the family. She has the highest level of military authority within their ranks. Noriko Ikari Dyle Yuuno and Noriko's relationship was initially competitive, both of them trying to out-do one another as students of the clan's former military leader. Both were praised as exceptional in different fields(Yuuno possessed unrivaled finesse while Noriko was noted as having an unmatched animal instinct and strength). Their rivalry lasted for five years, eventually ending in Noriko taking their master's place. Their relationship after this point simmered, and eventually developed into close friendship as the two began co-coordinating in preparation for the Holy Grail War. In the final days leading up to the war the two confided their distaste for the Dyle Clan in one another, discovering a common desire to break away from the faction after the war. Promising each other they'd form a Russian branch of the clan to escape the main family, they discovered romantic feelings for each other rooted in their desire to continue standing beside and pushing each other forward. Shortly there-after the Holy Grail War began and Noriko went missing on its first day, sending Yuuno into an uncharacteristic rage. As of this point she has prioritized finding Noriko over the Holy Grail War itself. The Incinerators Yuuno is distant from the Incinerators, but was impressed by their skills when she saw them fight in Japan. She went out of her way to greet them ahead of the others to see them fight. Moon Caster Yuuno's relationship with Caster is almost non-existent. He expressed a distaste for the Dyle Clan as a whole, so functions only as a tool for them as their servant. She respects his position and sees no value in correcting him or turning him over to their way of thinking since he will inevitably leave the world. They have a mutual understanding that Caster is not to use his abilities in a battle Yuuno feels she can handle on her own, even commanding him not to get involved if an enemy Servant isn't present. Abilities Clash (1/turn). Yuuno deals an extra 4 (2d4) force damage with a weapon attack with her bonded weapon on a single attack. Dueling. When wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapon, she gains a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Ki/Telekinetic Points. Yuuno has a reserve of 16 ki points and 6 telekinetic charges she uses for various abilities. Multiattack. Yuuno makes 2 attacks in the same attack action. Right Claw of Mugenkage. Yuuno possesses a fragment of the soul of Mugenkage, as all of the Dyle Clan leaders do. This fragment grants her words magical effects that let her control the perception of normal people, and allows her a Frightful Aura feature. It grants her a +3 bonus to her charisma score, a unique contest-based Frightful Aura feature and like all fragments of the soul grants a +2 bonus to AC. Additionally, when Yuuno rolls any charisma based saving throw or skill check she rolls 1d6 and adds it to the result. Unarmored Defense. Yuuno adds her charisma modifier to her AC as long as she isn't wearing armor. Unseen. May cast Blur on herself as an action. The duration is 30 seconds and she does not need to concentrate on it. Weave Sight. Y'''uuno has blindsight up to 60 feet if she blinds herself or closes her eyes. After she was blinded by Cybele's grimoire this became her main method of sight. Special Equipment Weapons * '''Stringweb Rapier: This rapier is a +1 rapier that deals 5 (1d8+1) piercing damage. Additionally, long strands of web-like wiring can extend from the blade and lash out at the area around the wielder. These strands can be used to attack up to 30 ft. away and deal 5 (1d8+1) force damage. When this weapon strikes a target, they must make a DC 18 strength saving throw or be entangled in the webbing, becoming restrained. A restrained target takes the force damage at the start of each of their turns, and make take an action to reattempt the saving throw on their turn to end the effect. Clothing * Other * Trivia * Yuuno's hair color is actually an incredibly light violet, so light that it's indistinguishable from white. Gallery Size Ref - Dyle, Yuuno Migikuro.png|Yuuno Migikuro Yuuno Migikuro Party.png|Yuuno Migikuro (Party) Size Ref - Yuuno Migikuro Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Yuuno Migikuro (Glasses) Size Ref - Yuuno Migikuro NoGlasses Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Yuuno Migikuro (No Glasses) CommandSeals Dyle Flat.png|Command Seals Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Humans Category:Kensai Category:Dyle Clan Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Masters Category:Masters